FAVOR
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Temari llega a Konoha y necesita un gran favor, uno que solo una persona puede hacerle. Lemon.
1. Pov Temari

Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en primera persona... la verdad, creo que no lo volveré a hacer, no se me da tan bien como en tercera persona, aún así espero que les agrade.

 **POV TEMARI:**

Es poco más de medio día y no puedo esperar a llegar a las puertas de Konoha. De cierta forma una de las razones por las que me agrada llegar es la calidez con la que soy recibida; en Sunna seguimos un régimen estricto de revisión de ingreso lo que, _debemos reconocer,_ asusta a los invitados y hasta los puede llegar a hacer sentir incómodos, ya me lo había contado Él.

Aquí es diferente, vengo con tanta frecuencia que ya reconozco tres turnos de guardias de las puertas, y desde aquí puedo ver a mi par preferido.

-Buenas tardes Izumo, Kotetsu – les digo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Temari, que placer verla aquí, la esperábamos. – dijo Izumo

-Gracias… y hablando de esperar, ¿dónde está el vago de Shikamaru? – La verdad es que desde hacía años ya no era necesario un acompañante ya que casi conocía del todo la aldea, pero había dos razones para ello, en primer lugar, por formalismos porque soy considerada como invitada de alta relevancia política y en segundo lugar, porque me encanta molestar a ese chico.

-Bueno…. Shikamaru no vino, no sabemos por qué, también se nos hizo extraño – Dijo Kotetsu saliendo detrás del mesón – La misma Tsunade me encargó de llevarla con ella.

\- Bueno, en tal caso, la compañía será buena.

Caminamos en silencio, generalmente no me molestaba permanecer callada, pero debía reconocer que no era lo mismo, especialmente porque cuando miraba de reojo, notaba que mi acompañante intentaba sacar temas de conversación intentado ser agradable, ya me había preguntado por el clima de Konoha, luego, tras otro silencio me preguntó por el clima de Sunna y después de otro silencio, quiso saber cómo percibía el clima de otras aldeas… el clima al parecer era un tema muy interesante.

\- Y… ¿planeas prolongar tu estadía?

\- Pues solo lo suficiente, por el viaje tengo derecho a tomarme algunos días libres y debo resolver algunos en la embajada, así que podría quedarme una semana.

\- ¿Solo una semana? Hemos notado que suele tomar más tiempo – Lo miré extrañada.

\- Bueno, eso depende de… no sé, de las novedades, a veces las cosas no están a tiempo.

\- Ya veo, es que no debe ser fácil trabajar con Shikamaru, se sabe que es muy vago y quizá por eso se retrasa tu partida. – sonreí y no pude evitar mirar a las nubes sin ser consiente de eso.

\- Si, por culpa del vago se suele extender mi permanencia.

\- Si, me han dicho que incluso les toca trabajar en las noches, debe ser agotador _– ¿en las noches?_ Sentí que se me congelaba la sangre y lo miré de nuevo.

\- ¿Quien "ha dicho"?

\- Pues los que tienen que quedarse a hacer guardia en el palacio, a veces se alegran porque significa que pueden ir a jugar cartas o a tomar café a sabiendas de que no va a estar totalmente descuidado. – dijo mientras entrabamos al palacio.

\- Mm, ya veo, igualmente no deberían jugar cartas, están trabajando.

\- Es un hobbie supongo.

\- Si… claro – respondí incrédula.

\- Bueno señorita Temari, hemos llegado – dijo él

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme – respondí tocando la puerta mientras me despedía.

\- Ha sido un placer. – dijo haciendo una inclinación,

\- Ah, por cierto, si ves a Shikamaru por favor dile que lo necesito para pedirle un favor.

\- Claro que si, le diré que está aquí y que venga.

\- Gracias, adiós.

\- Adiós. –dijo antes de irse.

\- Pase – respondió Tsunade desde el escritorio, así que obediente ingresé.

El día había sido peor de lo que me esperaba, la Quinta me puso a trabajar inmediatamente en cosas de papeleo sin notar que mi usual compañero no estaba, _maldito vago._ Ciertamente, sé que pudo avanzar más rápido sola, pero la verdad es que era más desordenada de lo normal y no era tan agradable. Cuando le pregunté a la Hokage por mi compañero, no le dio importancia, así que solo acerté a decirle que si lo veía le dijera que lo necesitaba por un favor… aunque la verdad no creo que me haya puesto cuidado. Al acabar temprano, pude salir a caminar, el día aun iluminaba así que decidí ir a comer dangos, el problema era que no recordaba bien el camino. Si, había venido muchas veces, pero siempre estaba conversando así que no ponía realmente cuidado hacia donde él me llevaba. En ese momento intenté concentrarme, ¿era por la izquierda? ¿O por la derecha?, Lamentablemente mi concentración se vio interrumpida por un grito estridente.

\- Hola Temari! – Me sorprendí con la voz y giré para ver quien era.

\- Hola Ino.

\- ¿Que haces por aquí? – dijo sonriente.

\- Bueno, buscaba un puesto de Dangos.

\- Humm, seguro al que Shikamaru te lleva siempre, ¿no? ¿Si sabes que hay uno cerca a la torre del Hokage? No tienes que ir tan lejos.

\- Si, lo sé, pero me gustan más esos. ¿Sabes donde es? – Ino sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Claro, me quedan de paso a la casa de la frentona.

Caminamos en silencio, pero casi podía verla mirándome. Con alguna pregunta en su garganta.

\- Y… ¿por qué no está shikamaru contigo? – me dijo

\- La verdad no sé, nadie lo ha visto, pensé que tu sabrías algo.

\- ¿yo?, no, nada que ver, seguro está en una misión, o con su Shikaku san.

\- Mmm, ya veo…

\- ¿Qué? Lo extrañas? –sentí como se me subían los colores, esperando no sonrojarme.

\- Para nada, terminé de trabajar temprano, lo único que quiero es comer dangos, de resto no me sirve para nada más.

\- Oye, por cierto, ¿no se supone que tienes que tener un guía? ¿Si él no está quien es?

\- Supongo que Kotetsu, pero no lo vi al salir.

\- Bueno, al parecer no es tan eficiente como Shikamaru. – dijo pícara.

\- Da igual, ya no me pierdo aquí.

\- Eso no me lo pareció hace un momento. – dijo incrédula.

\- Solo estaba confundida, pero ya sé donde estoy, ahora giramos a la izquierda y llegaremos. – Y dicho y hecho, giramos y ahí estábamos.

\- Bueno, un placer acompañarte Temari, pero tenía planes y voy a llegar tarde.

\- No te preocupes, se llegar desde aquí a mi hotel.

\- Genial, entonces me voy. Cuídate

\- Claro... Ino, espera. – La rubia se giró.

\- ¿Si? Dime… - me sonrió.

\- Por favor, si ves a Shikamaru le dices que necesito que me haga un favor.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que favor? - Me preguntó interesada.

\- No te preocupes, le diré cuando lo vea. – Le respondí precavida, no quería que indagara de más.

\- Tranquila, yo puedo decirle y le será más fácil - Insistió

\- No, gracias Ino, pero yo me encargo, solo dile que necesito un favor. – Dije cortante esperando que se fuera.

\- jum, de acuerdo, adiós Temari. – me dijo no muy convencida.

Mi tarde no fue mejor. Compré mis dangos pero ciertamente no sabían tan bien como siempre, después me encontré con Kiba y Shino, después con Choji, y luego con Rock lee. Nadie sabía nada del vago y solo él podía hacerme este estúpido favor.

Resignada fui a mi hotel y descargué mis cosas, si el vago no aparecía pues como mujer independiente resolvería mis problemas yo sola. El día había sido largo así que decidí tomar una ducha relajante, el agua fría relajó mis músculos pero no lo suficiente… mierda.


	2. Pov Shikamaru

**POV Shikamaru**

Por fin llegué a la aldea, me sentía cansado, sudado y estúpido. Si, muy estúpido, por descuido tuve que devolverme al lugar de la misión anterior a recoger una muestra de veneno para hacer el antídoto exclusivo que planeaba la Quinta. Me despedí de mis compañeros que me miraban con cierto enojo, debido al retraso de diez horas que supuso devolvernos.

\- Hola Nara, ¿que tal todo? – Preguntó Izumo sonriente en la entrada.

\- No preguntes. – lo que menos quería era hablar.

\- Que humor de perros traes. – Dijo Kotetsu

\- Si, pero ya se le quitará cuando sepa lo que tenemos que decirle…

\- ¿Que cosa?- Dije con curiosidad.

\- Que la embajadora de Sunna vino hoy – dijo con fingido desinterés.

\- ¿Hoy? No debía llegar... ¿mañana?

\- No, llegó antes.

\- Mm, ya veo. Solo espero que Tsunade no la haya puesto a trabajar sola o me echará bronca.

\- Pues igual preguntó por ti, dijo que necesitaba que le hicieras un favor.

\- ¿Y dijo cual?

\- No, la verdad no.

\- De acuerdo, ¿a quien le asignaron?

\- A mi , la escolté a la torre de la Hokague

\- ¿Y sabes donde está ahora?

\- Pues debe seguir ahí

\- ¿En serio? Esa mujer a estas horas ya tuvo que haber ido por dangos, o castañas, ¿no la llevaste?

\- No, la verdad no, aún no termina la jornada laboral – dijo inocente, sin saber en lo que me había metido.

\- Pero … arg, olvídalo.. – le dije enojado.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Que seguro está de mal humor, hace una hora pasó su tiempo de merienda y se pone de mal humor si no come y si no fue por su cuenta entonces debe estar echando humo, especialmente si Tsunade la puso a trabajar.

\- Pues vaya que la conoces. Debe seguir con Tsunade.

Sin esperar más me dirigí a la torre, primero busqué en mi oficina pero se notaba que hacía tiempo estaba vacía así que fui con la quinta. Y no fue nada bonito.

\- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Tu misión debió terminar hace horas! – me dijo auténticamente enojada.

\- Pido disculpas Hokage Sama, obtuvimos muestras del veneno que solicitó – Dije entregándole el frasco obtenido lo que pareció mejorar su humor.

\- Bueno, fue un buen trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que Temari ha trabajado sola todo este tiempo, llegó de Suna y adelantó lo que pudo. – dijo mirando el frasco con detenimiento contra la luz.

\- ¿Que? ¿La puso a trabajar sin mí? Ahora debe estar enojada. – que problemático.

\- Pues lidias tú con ella. Por cierto, creo que necesitaba un favor tuyo.

\- ¿Le dijo cual?

\- No, no le puse cuidado, estaba ocupada.

\- ¿Le dijo que estaba en una misión? No puede enojase si lo sabe - dije esperanzado.

\- Mmm, no, la verdad no. Solo sé que ella terminó y se fue.

\- Urg, que problemático.

Despidiéndome correctamente salí, seguramente ella habría ido al hotel y me dirigí hacia allá hasta que vi con una particular escena muy conocida: dos mujeres peleaban en plena calle, quería pasar de largo y no verlas en absoluto pero…

\- SHIKAMARU! ¡Ven inmediatamente! Hey, no finjas que no me oyes! SHIKAMARU, ven!

\- Que problemático- me giré - ¿Que quieres Ino?, llegué de misión no quiero problemas.

\- ¡Pues te aguantas!. – infló los cachetes como cada ve que se enoja.

\- Ino, déjalo en paz, ¿no sabes cuidarte sola CERDA!? – le dijo Sakura.

\- A ver, frente de marquesina, Shikamaru es imparcial aquí.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear y salir de esto rápido?

\- La frentona dice que compro esa blusa antes que yo, tu eres mi testigo de que la compré hace rato ¿no? – en ese momento lo noté, ambas tenían la misma blusa.

\- ¿Tanto lio por ropa? No me molesten con eso, tengo cosas que hacer – dije con la intensión de irme pero me devolvió del brazo.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! Sácala de su alucinación! Dile que yo la compré primero.

\- ¿crees que le pongo cuidado a lo que te compras?

\- ¿Si ves cerda? No te quiere hacer quedar mal, pero sabe que yo la compre primero. Quítatela y ponte otra cosa.

\- ¡No! ¡Shikamaru!

\- Ya cállense, bastante bronca voy a tener con Temari gritando para tenerlas a ustedes dos también. – cubrí mis oídos.

\- ¿Temari? – preguntó Ino interesada.

\- Si

\- Oh, yo la llevé hace poco al puesto de Dangos – Dijo señalando tras de ella.

\- ¿De dangos?

\- Si, al que la llevas siempre - recordó

\- ¿Y sabes si sigue ahí?

\- No sé, puede ser…

\- De acuerdo, gracias – salí casi corriendo y huyendo de ellas y en pocos segundos sentí a Ino reaccionando y llamarme pero la ignoré.

\- Eres un idiotaaaa – la escuché a lo lejos y me alegré de que prefiera seguir peleando que seguirme.

Si se lo preguntan, no, Temari no estaba en el puesto de Dangos… y si, si me encontré a Choji… y adivinen qué me dijo… si, eso "Temari te está buscando, necesita un favor tuyo" Mierda, parecía algo tan insistente que seguro era para una venganza por hacer sola el papeleo, seguro el favor era llevar sus maletas de un lado a otro, o leer lo que había hecho, o corregir cada error de ortografía que seguro había cometido a propósito, mujer problemática. También me encontré con Kiba, y no mejoró la situación cuando además de decirme que ella me necesitaba, me dijo que parecía frustrada y de mal genio… vaya problema el que me esperaba… podría evitarlo, pero hay que ser sinceros, con ella es mejor arreglar las cosas pronto o de lo contrario, el huracán toma una fuerza destructiva.

Llegué a su apartamento y subí sin siquiera reportarme, llamé a la puerta, pero no respondió, mierda, ¿y si se había ido? ¿Y si no estaba? No me iba a poner a buscarla, así que me senté y pronto escuché un ruido… al parecer se estaba bañando, no me extrañaba que no me escuchara, decidí esperar un poco más pero pronto una de mis estúpidas ideas emergió… quizá había una forma de que no me recibiera enojada…

Salí de la posada y recorrí aquel camino que conocía tan bien… trepé por el árbol y me acerqué a la ventana de la alcoba, ahí estaba, acababa de entrar… bendita mujer del desierto, de repente sentí que no era tan buena idea. No, no lo era. Ella está desnuda en su alcoba, lo mejor es esperar a que se vista y… no… no lo hará, se tumbó en la cama ¿Qué no sabe lo que eso me hace? Miro mis pantalones pero intento rechazar la idea, ella seguro hizo mucho hoy, va a dormir y está cansada por el trab… no… no es eso… debo acercarme, debo remplazar esos dedos que con delicadeza empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo, ¡Kami!, ¡se está tocando! Su pezón de por si erecto tras la ducha empieza a ser pellizcado suavemente y… uff, separa las piernas apoyando los pies en la cama para acariciar con la otra mano, sé lo que seguro está haciendo, acaricia su botón antes de introducirse en si misma… no, no puedo seguir aquí, pero ahora la decisión es... ¿me voy? ¿Entro?, la respuesta me llega, ella mira brevemente por la ventana con ojos desenfocados, no me ve, pero se siente como una invitación, a lo lejos la oigo gemir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

No puedo permitir que llegue sin mí. Me acerco a la ventana, ella la dejó abierta. Entro sin hacer ruido y me paro en frente de la cama viéndola, veo su humea feminidad y la veo mover sus dedos cada vez mas rápido y resisto el deseo de solo tirármele encima, me agacho levemente y poso mi mano en la cara interna de sus piernas y la otra encima de la de ella, ella pega un ligero brinco sorprendida, pero me ve y sonríe.

\- Te estabas demorando, vago – ha detenido sus dedos y acaricia los míos.

\- Ya estoy aquí. – siento como mueve su mano invitando a mis dedos a entrar y lo hago con delicadeza aprovechando la humedad que se provocó.

\- Entonces ven aquí que necesito que me hagas un favor.- sonrío

\- Así que eso era… - sin dejar de verla a los ojos dirijo mis labios a su clítoris, ella no pierde detalle de mi mirada, separo mi boca lo suficiente para que vea como con mi lengua realiza movimientos rápidos sobre ella, se tensiona y muerde su labio y decido que mis dedos deben hacer algo más, los empiezo a sacar y a meter rápidamente tocando aquellos puntos que desde la primera vez supe que la enloquecían, como reflejo sus piernas se cierran contra mi cabeza y mi miembro me indica que no puedo tenerlo más tiempo aprisionado.

Me alejo de ella y empiezo a quitar el chaleco, ella solo observa pero noto que no tiene paciencia, con sus pies alcanza mi pantalón y con una habilidad increíble logra zafarlo mientras me quito la camisa. Con mi pantalón cayendo sé que puede ver mi erección y la acaricia por encima del bóxer antes de bajarlos, la veo haciéndolo, nunca pensé que fuera tan habilidosa con los pies, pero deja de tener importancia cuando con ellos lo masajea, no puedo esperar más, trepo por la cama hacia ella y la beso, toca con sus manos mi torso y me dispongo a introducirme en ella pero antes de poder hacerlo ella nos gira y queda encima mio.

\- Hoy tuve que trabajar mucho –oh no, esto es malo…

\- Te lo recompensaré – alzo mis manos y acaricio la curvatura de sus senos, ella gime y aprieta mis manos con más intensidad.

\- Tienes que hacerlo – se levanta ligeramente y empieza a rozar nuestros cuerpos negando nuestra unión. Desliza sus manos por mis brazos con una deliciosa pasividad y después poco a poco los empuja hacia arriba sobre mi cabeza, en ese momento noto que los amarra a la cabecera.

\- Te… Tema, no podré recompensarte si no me dejas acariciarte.

\- Pues tendrás que averiguar cómo – baja para besar mi cuello y me estremezco. Reparte pequeñas lamidas por todo el pecho antes de llegar al pene, empiezo a asustarme y solo deseo que no lo muerda, pero ella sin dejar de mirarme lo besa, lame toda su extensión y después lo mete en su boca, ella es la diosa de la felación, empieza suave y succiona con ahínco.

\- Temari… Tema… si sigues así yo…

\- Tranquilo bebito – dice deteniéndose y la miro incrédulo – eso no está en mis planes.

\- Arg, no te detengas – Siento como mi cuerpo reacciona ante la falta de fricción, ¡no puede dejarme así!

\- Decídete entonces. – dice rozándome.

\- Siéntate en mi – le digo casi desesperado moviendo mis caderas, tengo que penetrarla ahora mismo, ella solo sonríe y se sienta sobre mi pero a la altura de mi estómago, de forma inútil intento que siquiera el glande roce su espalda pero me queda físicamente imposible. Con sus uñas empieza a trazar surcos sobre mi pecho riéndose ante mis intentos y después dirige sus manos hacia atrás, tengo la esperanza de que vuelva a tocarme, pero solo araña suavemente mis piernas y siento que no puedo más, mis manos atadas intentan hacer lo posible por liberarse y ella simplemente ríe y besa mis labios, sigo moviéndome deseoso de contacto y entonces Temari se gira dándome la espalda.

\- ¿desesperado? –Pregunta _Inocente._

\- Tema…

\- Dilo

\- Estoy desesperado, por favor muévete ya. – le ruego.

\- Tranquilo vago.

Temari baja sus labios pero no me toca y me desespero, solo lanza una fuerte respiración que me enloquece y deja que sus labios soplen aire caliente a mi miembro, me mira de nuevo sonriendo y se acomoda de una forma que me saca de cabales, levanta su trasero y lo pone a la altura de mi cara, sin esperar indicaciones le doy in lametazo en su entrada y la siento brincar sorprendida, repito la acción levantando lo más que puedo mi cabeza y la penetro con la lengua, ella debe estar muy satisfecha porque toma con ambas manos mi pene. Beso sus labios medios y ella besa la punta, por fin siento la acción venir. A pesar de tener mis brazos amarrados me las arreglo para satisfacerla, succiono su clítoris de la forma que succiona mi glande, pero siento que necesito más, la necesito a ella, necesito intensidad. Sin saber cómo libero mis manos, me da igual haber roto la vara de madera de la cama y agarro su gran trasero para acercarlo más, lamo con intensidad e introduzco mis dedos, ella siente tanto placer que sus labios dejan mi miembro para jadear, no puedo más.

Me siento y la giro sobre si, me salgo de la cama y la arrastro hacia el borde dispuesto a penetrarla con fuerza pero inesperadamente patea mi estómago alejándome, se tira sobre mi y con una llave poniendo una pierna en mi cuello, me gira y me tira sobre la cama con fuerza, sorprendido no comprendo lo que hace y la veo tomar algo de su mesa de noche, lo identifico y significa gloria con protección. Rompe el empaque y toma la punta del condón con sus dientes, lo gira un par de veces y dirige su boca a mi pene, miro sorprendido como lo pone con sus labios, siento su lengua acomodándolo y no puedo evitar tomar tu cabello, cuando siento que lo ha puesto en su totalidad, la subo de la cabeza hacia mi para besarla, ella rompe el vinculo y se gira sobre mi dándome la espalda penetrándose a si misma, la siento cabalgar y acaricio sus nalgas pero no me basta, la tomo del cabello y la acuesto sobre mi tomando uno de sus senos, muevo mi cadera al tiempo que ella y aumento la intensidad, tenerla de esa forma me quita control pero me aumenta intensidad, dirijo mi mano a su clítoris y lo masajeo, ella lanza un chillido de placer y dirige sus manos a mi cabeza acariciando mis cabellos.

Siento que se viene, así que logro quedar sentado y ella brinca sobre mi pene con mayor rapidez, la siento estremecerte cuando llega, siento sus paredes contraerse pero no me basta, la levanto por la cadera sin dejar de penetrarla por detrás y me dirijo la pared, ella pone sus manos sobre ésta y me las arreglo para que una de sus piernas deje el suelo mientras la sujeto a mi cadera y arremeto contra ella con energía renovada, levanto su cabeza y me besa, las estocadas son tan profundas y fuertes que pronto me siento llegar, ella se aferra a la pared gimiendo y su pierna de apoyo empieza a temblar, sé que va a llegar de nuevo, sin intentar contenerme espero a que llegue la oleada de placer cuando la siento apretarse nuevamente, jadeo con intensidad y sin vergüenza; la dirijo de nuevo a la cama poniéndola de rodillas antes de dejar escapar mi escancia en ella. Temari susurra mi nombre cundo termina y cae rendida en la cama, yo la sigo tras deshacerme del condón y lanzarlo lejos. Respiramos varios segundos sin decir nada hasta que la siento moverse, como la conozco, sé que vendrá a abrazarme, pero lo que ocurre es totalmente distinto.

\- Idiota! – siento que pierdo el aire que recuperé cuando me golpea la boca del estómago.

\- Aarg, te… Tema… - me giro recobrando el aliento y ella me abraza por la espalda.

\- No creas nunca de nuevo que te librarás de tus tareas. Es demasiado problemático.

\- Si, si, pero no tenías que golpearme.

\- Así recordarás más fácilmente – me dice con brusquedad pero sus manos acarician mi estómago.

\- Yo que culpa, estaba en misión – acaricio sus brazos más tranquilo.

\- No importa, tienes que estar ahí cuando yo necesite que me hagas un favor. – y ahí recordé.

\- ¿Caminaste toda la aldea buscándome por este favor? Que pervertida eres Temari.

\- No me jodas, estoy pre y tienes que complacerme.

\- Me vas a drenar y tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- No, sin tu vago culo, pude terminar algunas cosas de mañana.- Me giré sorprendido para verla.

\- ¿Las de mañana? Que rápida, pero igual hay que ir a la oficina, La Hokage no le gusta verme quieto.

\- Pues entonces vamos a la oficina.

\- Noo, que fastidio, ¿a qué si no hay nada?

\- Vago llorón, se me ocurre algo interesante que hacer en una oficina distinto a trabajar- la imagen de Temari tumbada en mi escritorio desnuda pasó por mi cabeza.

\- Temari…

\- ¿Si?

\- Ya quiero ir mañana a la oficina.

\- Como digas, pero ahora quiero que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Ya

\- A la orden.

Fin.

Y así concluye esta historia, ¿que les pareció el favor de Shikamaru? como dicen las madres, si vas a hacer un favor, que sea bien hecho. Espero que les guste, por favor háganme saber sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
